Closer to the edge
by WolfQueen110
Summary: Et si la guerre contre les engeances était terminée? L'Enclin a été contrecarré grâce à la mort de l'archidémon. Alistair et Leandra, deux Gardes des Ombres, sont aux commandes de Férelden. Mais de nouveaux enjeux se présentent, forçant l'équipe à se reformer à nouveau...
1. Leandra

**NB:** ceci ne devait pas être une fanfiction à la base, simplement un écrit écrit un après midi d'ennui. n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez la suite. Il y aura plusieurs personnages et plusieurs points de vue.

* * *

Et soudainement, c'était terminé. Les engeances avaient été repoussées, combattues, lors de l'ultime bataille de Denerim. Beaucoup de sacrifices avaient été faits, plus ou moins volontaires. L'ordre des Gardes des Ombres était anéanti, avec seulement Alistair et Leandra restants pour le repeupler. La tâche semblait impossible, et pourtant, rien ne l'était. Grâce à l'union des différents peuples, elfes, nains, hommes, la bataille avait été remportée. Si ceci avait pu être accompli, alors Leandra avait la sensation que tout pouvait l'être. La jeune femme était seule dans ses appartements. Ses choix l'avaient menée ici, à cette même place, à ce même destin. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas à quel point elle avait été chanceuse. Enfin, relativement chanceuse.

Tout avait commencé par un jour ordinaire, un jour exactement comme tous les autres. Leandra s'était levée, s'était entraînée avec son frère à l'épée, lequel lui répétait toujours qu'ils finiraient par partir à l'aventure tous les deux. Il était marié, Fergus, et il semblait heureux. Son père, comte de Highever, était un homme fier et que les années de bataille et de diplomatie avaient endurci. Il présidait l'assemblée, mais exigeait toujours que sa femme, soit à ses côtés. Une journée comme toutes les autres, où après l'entraînement, Leandra avait revêtit un habit de noble et était descendue le long de l'escalier pour se présenter aux invités. Le comte Howe était là, un des amis les plus fidèles de Bryce Cousland. Il possédait son fief, Amaranthine, une région des plus belles et des plus prospères. Il avait été le général du patriarche Cousland pendant de nombreuses années, mais maintenant, et personne ne pouvait le blâmer, il préférait le retrait et la vie paisible à la guerre. Des nouvelles troublantes néanmoins furent apportées à la nuit tombée, avec l'arrivée d'un Garde des Ombres en personne. Duncan. Il était Garde des Ombres depuis plus longtemps que personne ne pouvait s'en souvenir, et tout le monde lui vouait un respect inavoué et respectueux. Leandra avait tout de suite été intriguée par ce curieux personnage, en retrait, mais bel et bien présent. Les troupes des engeances avaient été repérées, dans les Tréfonds. Certains craignaient qu'un nouvel enclin ne s'opère. Mais Ferelden était divisée, brisée, en aucun cas en état de se défendre. Duncan avait besoin de nouveaux Gardes des Ombres, dits pour être les seuls capables de lutter contre la progression des engeances. Ils étaient de puissants guerriers, mais désavoués à cause d'une sombre histoire de régicide, quelques centaines d'années auparavant. Ils étaient revenus à leur gloire d'antan avec le règne de Maric, admirés sous le règne de Cailan, demi-frère d'Alistair, et brisés à cause des engeances. Cette nuit là, il y eut une mutinerie. Certains hommes des Cousland se retournèrent contre leur seigneur lige, pénétrant avec facilité dans le château, tuant femmes et enfants dans leur sommeil. La famille de Fergus n'y survivra pas. C'est alors que les Cousland ont été abattus par la trahison de Howe. Ce dernier, avide de pouvoir, n'a pas tardé à trahir toute la confiance que lui accordaient les Cousland, en les poignardant dans le dos. Leandra se battu avec fougue, défendant sa terre natale. Elle retrouva son père, blessé et sa mère. Ces derniers la prièrent de s'en aller avec Duncan, le Garde des Ombres. Leandra partit avec lui, laissant ses parents à la merci de Howe et de ses sous-fifres, se jurant de les venger le jour venu.

Et ce jour-là, elle l'attendit. Elle attendit, comme elle n'avait jamais rien attendu. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait avait été éradiqué par Howe. Le trajet jusqu'à Ostagar, là où l'armée se préparait à affronter l'Enclin avait été silencieux et triste. Duncan n'avait pas insisté, et il avait respecté son silence. A Ostagar, on lui apprit ce qu'elle devrait faire pour devenir un Garde des Ombres, elle et deux autres candidats. Ils seraient encadrés par Alistair, un Junior comparé à Duncan, mais un Senior comparé à Leandra. Le rituel a été fait, et les deux autres, ser Jory et Daveth sont morts. Seule Leandra survit, mais à en voir Duncan, il semblait en être persuadé depuis le début. La mission dans les terres sauvages de Korcari consistait aussi à retrouver des anciens documents appartenant aux Gardes des Ombres, documents qui permettraient à l'ordre ancestral de collecter des alliés utiles dans la guerre à venir. Ces documents stipulaient l'obligation pour les hommes, les elfes et les nains d'aider les Gardes des Ombres en cas de nouvel Enclin. A Ostagar se trouvait également le roi Cailan, fou qu'il était, ivre d'histoires héroïques et de gloire. Son premier commandant, Loghain, se montrait irascible en permanence, visiblement agacé par les actions du roi. La bataille contre les engeances prit une nouvelle tournure cette nuit là, lorsque, Alistair et Leandra furent envoyés allumer le feu de joie au sommet de la tour, feu constituant un signal pour les troupes au sol. La mission fut portée à son succès. Mais au moment fatidique, lorsque tout se jouait, Loghain détourna ses troupes et prit la fuite, laissant les engeances anéantir l'ordre des Gardes des Ombres. Y compris Duncan. Alistair et Leandra y seraient passés aussi si une mystérieuse femme du nom de Flemeth ne les avait pas recueillis chez elle. Sa fille Morrigan, et elle étaient ce que les hommes appelaient des « sorcières de la forêt ». Elles vivaient recluses, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des instigations des Templiers qui chassent les mages apostats. Sans pouvoir la contredire, Flemeth donne Morrigan au petit groupe formé de Leandra et Alistair. Le voyage commence alors. Après un rapide voyage à Lothering, une ville à la croisée des chemins où ils y découvrent Leliana et Sten, le petit groupe continue vers Golefalois, pour chercher l'aide du comte Eamon. Sur le chemin, Alistair avoua à Leandra qu'il est un bâtard, prétendant possible au trône de Ferelden. Après avoir guéri Eamon des conséquences d'un poison qui lui aurait été mortel, ce dernier informe les voyageurs qu'il n'est pas trop trd pour contrer les engeances, et qu'ils doivent voyager aux confins de Ferelden pour rassembler les troupes de tout horizon. S'exécutant, le petit groupe grossit, s'aventurant ensuite vers Orzammar, la cité naine. Un changement de roi secoue la cité, et deux prétendants se font la guerre. En tant que derniers Gardes des Ombres, Alistair et Leandra sont bien accueillis, et s'aventurant dans les Tréfonds à travers golems et engeances, ils arrivent à trouver un Paragon, un ancêtre vénérable pour les nains, qui leur donne une couronne pour le roi de leur choix. En revenant dans la cité, ils proclament que le Paragon Caridin a choisi le Prince Bhelen comme roi. Le nouveau roi promet toute l'aide nécessaire contre la nouvelle Blight, et ainsi repartent le groupe, vers la tour du Cercle des Mages, en proie à des problèmes d'ordres magiques. Des mages-sang ont envahi la tour, invoquant des démons et autres maléfices, et les Templiers, fervents combattants de la magie, dirigent la tour d'une main de fer. La situation est tendue, et après avoir gravi les marches et s'être échappés du Néant, les compagnons abattent le mage responsable de ce raffut, Ulrich, secourant ainsi le Premier Enchanteur Greagoir. Après la promesse d'une aide, le groupe repart plus fort encore, mais de plus en plus exténués et dépassés par la tâche qui les attend, plus nombreux d'une personne aussi puisque Wynne les rejoignit. Apprenant plus à se connaitre, Alistair et Leandra se rapprochent, elle consciente que son statut de bâtard n'est pas évident à gérer, lui conscient que la perte de sa famille est difficile. Leandra sait qu'il a perdu Duncan, de qui il était très proche, mais n'en dit rien. Arrivant près du camp Dalish, les elfes les arrêtent, méfiants à l'idée de laisser entrer des « shemlen » soit humains chez eux. Le groupe apprend qu'une malédiction s'est abattue sur le camp, transformant les elfes en loup-garou. Le Gardien du clan, Zathrian, s'avère finalement être en partie responsable, et il meurt, pour que la malédiction se brise. Les villageois redeviennent des humains, et la vie reprendre. Lanaya reprend le contrôle du clan, d'une main ferme, et promet d'envoyer toute l'aide disponible.

De retour à Golefalois, un conclave est appelé à siéger, pour décider de qui dirigera l'armée pour combattre les engeances. Loghain, père de l'actuelle Reine-veuve Anora, refuse de céder le pouvoir, un combat s'en suit, entre Leandra et Loghain, comme dans le temps. Loghain est battu, non sans blesser Leandra, et s'avoue vaincu. Alistair lui coupe la tête, ne pouvant décidément se résoudre à laisser partir l'homme qui a abattu Duncan, son père de cœur. Anora est dévastée. Leandra est questionnée sur qui devrait alors prendre le trône. Se souvenant de la trahison d'Anora lorsqu'elle était venue la secourir des mains de son propre père, elle décide de mettre Alistair sur le trône, et annonce leur mariage imminent. Leandra se souvient de la trahison de Howe et est contente de se garder en mémoire le moment où elle a pris la vie de Howe. Le prochain roi décide de mener les armées contre les engeances. Anora est emprisonnée le temps qu'Alistair prenne ses véritables fonctions. Riordan, un ami Garde, a été libéré des prisons de Howe pendant l'assaut du groupe, et il convoque Alistair et Leandra. Si les Gardes sont nécessaires pour terminer les Blight, c'est parce qu'en tuant l'archidémon, la source du pouvoir des engeances, son essence passe dans le corps du Garde, le tuant instantanément. N'étant plus que trois et Riordan étant le plus âgé, il se propose pour faire le sacrifice. Incertaine de l'issue du combat, Leandra se rend dans sa chambre et y trouver Morrigan qui lui propose un marché : si Alistair accepte de concevoir un enfant avec elle cette nuit-là, leurs vies seraient épargnées. Leandra arrive à le convaincre et le rituel s'accomplit. Le lendemain, les troupes sont réunies, et traversant Denerim, le groupe attira l'archidémon sur le toit de Fort Drakan, le plus haut point. Riordan échoue, et la tâche incombe à Alistair, Leandra et au groupe d'exterminer la menace. Le dernier coup d'épée fut planté. Et soudainement, ce fut terminé.

Leandra avait dit adieu à Oghren, qui était reparti dans lesTréfonds à Shale, qui était reparti vers Orzammar pour trouver ses origines à Leliana qui n'avait suivi que son cœur pour retrouver son passé à Sten qui était finalement reparti chez les qunari pour y compléter sa mission. Morrigan était partie avant la bataille, et aucune nouvelle n'était parvenue à la jeune Cousland. Néanmoins, Leandra s'était jurée de la retrouver quoi qu'il en couterait. Wynne néanmoins demeurait, Alistair lui ayant proposé un poste à ses côtés, pour améliorer le sort des mages. La vie n'était peut-être pas si difficile finalement. Leandra avait eu l'occasion de la croiser dans les dédales du palais royal de Denerim, dans lequel elle semblait se perdre.

**« Tout va bien »** lui avait-elle dit un jour, j'ai juste besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation.

**- J'ai l'habitude moi Wynne, laissez-moi vous aider. »**

Elle avait fini par retrouver son chemin, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques semaines. Descendant les escaliers, Leandra s'était préparée au conclave qui allait avoir lieu pour décider du sort de la jeune Anora. Elle était visiblement opposée au règne d'Alistair, et elle en devenait donc une menace. Il fallait décider de son sort, d'abord en privé, puis lui en faire part en public. Leandra trouva les plus hauts représentants déjà installés. Comte Eamon, demeurant à la cour pour aider Alistair à prendre ses marques. Teagan, qui s'occupait à présent de Golefalois, était assis, à la droite d'Eamon. En face de la longue table se trouvait le comte d'Orlais, arrivé plus tardivement que les autres et ayant ainsi manqué la bataille finale. On y trouvait aussi Wynne, qui avait bénéficié d'une place importante au sein du couple royal. Enfin, Alistair, de son armure aux épaulières proéminentes dorées, présidait la table, une chaise à sa droite, une chaise pour Leandra. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu être roi, mais Leandra avait la sensation que plus les jours passaient, plus il était à l'aise. Même si il aurait sans doute préféré affronter un ogre des engeances que la diplomatie. Les discussions allaient de bon train dans la salle. Leandra arriva, dans une robe simple, ce qui sembla choquer quelques représentants qui ne la connaissaient pas, mais qui fit sourire son époux. Leandra aussi était plus à l'aise sur le champ de bataille.

**« … Votre Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous ne pouvons pas l'autoriser à vivre. Elle et ses alliés resteraient un danger pour votre règne, un risque que vous n'êtes pas prêt à prendre**, me semble-t-il, dit un petit homme dont le teint sombre renforçait les mots.

**- Elle n'a plus aucune prétention au trône, je ne vais pas l'exécuter de sang-froid**, se défendit Alistair.

Leandra vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et sous la table, posa sa main sur la sienne pour le calmer. Elle prit ensuite la parole.

**« Quel genre de roi exécute les personnes parce qu'il ne peut pas les contrôler ? Un tyran messieurs.  
**  
**Et pourtant, Madame, Loghain n'a-t-il pas subi ce même sort ? »**

Un silence embarrassé s'installa dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que Wynne prenne la parole.

**« Loghain était un traitre de Ferelden. Ses actions l'avaient condamné. Anora n'a encore, à ma connaissance, rien fait qui puisse lui valoir le nom de traitre.**  
**  
- Exact, mais en tant que fille de traitre, la nature parle contre elle. »**

Une protestation s'éleva, et Alistair baissa les yeux en soupirant. Toutes ces questions n'étaient pas pour lui plaire, Leandra s'en doutait bien. Mais il était roi à présent, il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher comme il l'avait fait par le passé. Eamon fit revenir le silence, puis prit la parole.

**« Il y a une autre solution votre Majesté. Donnez-lui un fief, donnez-lui des terres, une importance auprès du royaume. Elle ne pourra pas risquer une rébellion tant que vous la contrôlerez de cette façon.  
**  
**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchera de comploter un coup ?**  
**  
- Elle ne ferait pas ça. Elle aime davantage Ferelden que son propre père, elle ne risquerait pas une guerre civile, finit par dire Leandra, haussant le ton pour se faire entendre. Son amour pour le royaume est propre et indiscutable, j'en suis certaine. »**

Leandra avait parlé à Anora, surtout lorsqu'elle avait du choisir un souverain pour le royaume. Et si tout ce qui se passait était finalement sa faute ? Si Anora avait été couronnée, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? La discussion se faisait plus vive à présent, néanmoins glacialement cordiale. Il s'agissait à présent de la prétention au trône d'Anora.

**« Le peuple ne veut pas négliger les droits du sang**, disait Eamon, **Alistair a du sang Theirin, il est le légitime souverain. Anora n'a été que l'épouse du précédent roi, elle ne vaut rien niveau succession.**  
**  
- Le peuple se fiche pas mal au contraire des lois de succession ! Ce qu'il veut, c'est la chaleur d'un feu l'hiver et de la nourriture. Le reste lui importe peu.**  
**  
- Peut-être que la présence d'un héritier royal aiderait la situation à se stabiliser en faveur d'Alistair »** finit par lâcher Eamon, se tournant vers le couple royal.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Certains se taisaient parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé déclarer pareille chose publiquement, d'autres hochaient simplement la tête en guise d'assertion. Leandra savait que ce jour viendrait. Les deux Gardes avaient une durée de vie limitée, notamment à cause du teint que les engeances avaient installées en eux. Ce teint leur permettait de sentir leur présence, mais réduisait leur espérance de vie aussi. Etait-il simplement possible pour deux Gardes d'avoir un enfant ? Pareille chose ne s'était jamais vue, aussi personne n'avait de réponse. L'inconnu effraya Leandra mais Alistair prit la parole d'un ton ferme.

**« Devrons-nous ainsi attendre jusqu'à la naissance d'un héritier pour statuer sur le statut d'Anora ? Certainement pas. Eamon, allez lui rendre visite dans ses appartements, informez la de la décision du conclave de lui donner terres et statut. Voyons bien ce qu'elle a à en dire. »**

Respectueusement, Eamon se courba, s'excusa et sortit de la salle. Les autres nobles ne tardèrent pas à faire de même, laissant le couple royal entre eux. De soulagement, Alistair lâcha un soupir bruyant, accueilli par un sourire de la part de Leandra.

**« Ahh, ce que je ne donnerai pas pour être face à l'archidémon une nouvelle fois ! Le combat parait plus simple que toutes ces questions de politiques, questions auxquelles je n'ai aucune expérience pour répondre.  
**  
**- Ne dis pas ça, je trouve que tu t'en sors de mieux en mieux. On ne nait pas roi, on le devient.**  
**  
- J'espère que tu as raison »** répondit Alistair en se tournant vers Leandra.

Il soupira à nouveau.

**« J'ai l'impression qu'ils me testent sans arrêt, en cherchant mes limites. Est-ce que mon échec leur importe autant ? Je te dis, tu aurais peut-être dû donner le trône à Anora finalement.  
**  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? Donner le trône à cette traîtresse ? Elle t'aurait tué, et jamais nous n'aurions connu ce que nous avons connu d'ici là.**  
**  
- Traitresse peut-être, mais elle avait de l'expérience. Elle saurait gérer une question comme ça. »**

Leandra ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désespéré. Elle se tourna vers lui, tentant de capter son regard et d'aller au fond de l'histoire.

**« Si c'est à propos de l'héritier… Alistair, tu n'es pas seul responsable. Nous avons encore tout le temps du monde pour y arriver, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous y arriverons. Je... Je parlerai à Wynne, voir si ses talents de guérisseuse peuvent nous aider, d'accord ? »**

Il hocha la tête, puis déposa un baiser sur le font de Leandra, qui frissonna.

**« C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'une stupide histoire d'héritier.  
**  
**- Tu ne me perdras pas. Nous sommes dans cette histoire ensemble, tu te souviens ? Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je te promets. Nous avons traversé et survécu à bien pire, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Cette remarque le fit sourire. Et Leandra sourit à son tour. Ils avaient en effet survécu à bien pire. Et ils passeraient cette nouvelle épreuve avec brio, elle en était certaine.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue!


	2. Fergus

Deuxième chapitre de l'aventure. J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre qui était surtout un gros résumé pour expliquer mes choix vis à vis du jeu; et où cea m'avait entraînée pour la bataille finale. N'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Là ce chapitre traite de Fergus, le frère de Leandra mon personnage, et sa vie après que l'Enclin soit terminé.**  
P.S. **je suis désolée si certains noms de ville ne vous évoquent rien, mais j'ai joué à DAO en anglais, donc j'ai encore un peu de mal à traduire x) si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me les signaler! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

****

« Monseigneur, la question ne peut pas être laissée en suspens.

**- Eh bien, Raleigh occupez-vous en. Vous êtes mon plus fidèle ami et conseiller. Je vous fais confiance pour régler ces problèmes pendant mon absence.**

**- Monseigneur, si je peux me permettre… Vous devez penser à vous remarier.**

**- J'y travaille, mon brave, j'y travaille… »**

Fergus sortit de la salle du trône après avoir signé un papier. Amaranthine, fief de feu Rendon Howe, avait fait une demande il y a quelques jours. La veuve Howe demandait à Fergus de se marier à sa fille Eleanor, dans le but de créer une nouvelle alliance entre Highever et Amaranthine. Ayant perdu sa femme et son fils dans la trahison de Howe, Fergus avait un peu de mal à accepter ces termes. Pressé par ses conseillers pour trouver une nouvelle femme et faire du mariage un bénéfice, il avait accepté de répondre en termes courtois, non sans ressentir l'amertume qui pouvait le rendre malade. Cette famille trahissait les Cousland, et maintenant demandait à faire alliance ? Que se cachait-il sous cette fausse amabilité ? Vengeance ? Cruauté ? Argent ? Probablement les trois. Fergus n'était pas idiot. L'accession au trône de Ferelden de sa sœur Leandra avait de quoi faire des envieux. Mais il n'était pas prêt à laisser s'évaporer une certaine liberté et autorité qu'il avait accueillie à bras ouvert depuis que Highever lui était revenue. Depuis tout petit, il s'attendait à en être le chef, mais conjointement avec sa petite sœur, non pas seul. En parlant de Leandra, elle lui manquait affreusement. Ils avaient déjà été séparés pendant quelques mois à cause du nouvel Enclin, sans nouvelles, pensant qu'elle était morte. Il s'était avéré que non, mais Fergus avait craint pour sa vie. En tant que grand frère, il avait failli à sa protection.

Fergus arriva aux écuries, et monta son alezan sombre Temero, avant de prendre la route de la campagne. Il voulait voir un peu de peuple, changer de son atmosphère éreintante de leader. A n'en pas douter néanmoins : il aimait gouverner. Il avait passé sa vie à se former à son prochain rôle de souverain, mais parfois, prendre l'air ne faisait pas du mal. Chevauchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'au cimetière, il mit pied à terre devant les tombes de ses parents. S'agenouillant, il balaya d'un revers de main la terre qui recouvrait les inscriptions. Fergus se demanda ce que pouvait bien penser son père. Etait-il fier ? Déçu ? Soudain, il s'aperçut que le collier en perles pourpres de sa mère avait disparu. Fergus l'avait posé sur la tombe, il y avait des semaines de ça. Fouillant précipitamment dans la terre, il n'en retrouva pas la trace. Il lui parut soudain être observé, et il releva la tête. Une ombre l'observait de loin, appuyée contre un arbre.

**« HE ! »**

L'ombre se redressa, puis partit en courant. Fergus démarra en trombe, manquant de déraper sur les cailloux, et s'élança à sa poursuite. La course l'entraîna jusque dans la forêt, et il courut pendant des minutes, de longues minutes. La personne semblait avoir une bien meilleure endurance que lui. Mais Fergus avait grandi ici, il connaissait le terrain. Pivotant sur sa droite, il emprunta un chemin en montée, fatiguant mais qui lui permit de surplomber l'ombre qui courait toujours. Prenant son élan, il sauta et atterrit sur la personne, la plaquant contre le sol. La retournant sans ménagement, il tira sa dague de son pourpoint vert foncé, et la plaça sur la gorge de l'inconnu.

**« Montrez-vous ! Doucement… »**

La silhouette vêtue de noir enleva sa capuche avec des gestes lents. Fergus découvrit une jeune femme, les cheveux d'un blond éclatant avec le soleil, les yeux verts, d'un clair à vous couper le souffle. Le souffle saccadé, il resta un moment par-dessus elle, l'observant. Elle lui rendait son regard avec toute l'énergie du désespoir et cela le déstabilisa. Il se reprit rapidement, l'attrapant par le col, n'oubliant pas pourquoi il était là.

**« Vous avez volé quelque chose, sur la tombe des Cousland. Rendez-le-moi. »**

Une ombre de malice passa sur son visage.

**« Ne jouez pas à la maline avec moi. Je vous ai vue, vous étiez là dans le cimetière. Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi l'avoir pris ?**

**- Ca fait beaucoup de questions, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »** répondit-elle avec un accent très prononcé.

Fergus, surpris d'abord, fronça les sourcils. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Et puis d'abord, quelle sorte d'accent était-ce ? On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'Orlais.

**« Vous n'êtes pas stupide, vous devez savoir qui je suis. Alors vous savez que j'obtiendrai cette réponse d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

**- Pourquoi cette babiole vous importe-t-elle autant ?**

**- Babiole ? C'est un collier, collier qui appartient aux Cousland. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le voler.**

**- Babiole ou non, je mangerai ce soir grâce à ça »** lui dit-elle en haussant les sourcils avec indifférence.

Fergus sentait la colère monter en lui. Comment cette païenne, cette inconnue pouvait-elle traiter ce qui lui restait de sa défunte famille avec autant de dédain ? Il la secoua brusquement, perdant patience. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, la jeune fille blonde s'exclama, levant les bras :

**« Je ne l'ai pas sur moi ! Elle est dans mon village, Annoleth, quelques miles plus loin.**

**- Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?**

**- Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix si vous voulez récupérer votre babiole »** lui répondit la jeune fille effrontée.

_Ce n'est pas une babiole_, pensa Fergus alors qu'il se redressait, non sans garder son coutelas dégainé. Il allait lui faire confiance, et la suivre jusqu'à son village. Là, il récupérerait le collier de sa mère, coûte que coûte. Peu importait ce que la jeune femme avait en tête en l'emmenant, il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce qui importait était qu'il retrouve son collier, voilà tout. Il acquiesça, puis la poussa en avant, méfiant.

**« N'essayez pas de me tromper, je vous ai à l'œil. »**

La remarque sembla amuser la jeune femme, qui sourit, puis elle partit. Fergus la suivait, gardant une distance de sécurité de quelques pas derrière elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds l'éblouissaient à cause de leur reflet éclatant au soleil. Elle était grande, mince, et se déplaçait avec fluidité. Elle ne venait pas de la noblesse, pour sûr, Fergus aurait plutôt parié sur un gang de hors la loi, ou de voleur.

**« Et donc vous êtes qui ?**, lui demanda la jeune femme, interrompant ses pensées.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Vous avez dit que je devais savoir qui vous étiez.**

**- Et vous ne savez pas ?** lui demanda Fergus, un peu abasourdi.** Je suis Fergus Cousland, seigneur de Highever et de vos terres.**  
**  
- Cousland… »** répondit-elle simplement, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

Fergus resta silencieux. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupérer son collier. Le chemin se fit plus étroit et tortueux. Fergus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui aurait bien demandé son nom, mais à y repenser, il ne voulait pas le connaitre. Leur histoire s'arrêterait simplement au moment où elle lui rendrait son collier. Le trajet dura encore quelques minutes, puis soudainement, elle s'arrêta. Fergus manqua de la heurter, et renforça sa poigne sur son coutelas. Elle lui intima le silence alors qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi elle s'arrêtait. Puis soudain, elle s'élança dans les bois. _Maudite sois-tu !_ jura intérieurement Fergus. Un cri strident lui parvint, suivi d'un autre, puis une sensation de confusion lui parvint. Une bataille faisait rage, non loin d'ici. N'écoutant que les battements de son cœur, Fergus suivit la trace de la jeune femme jusqu'à arriver à un petit village. Une maison était en feu, des barrières des enclos étaient détruites, et surtout, des engeances archers tiraient sur les passants, qui s'effondraient, un à un. Il s'élança vers l'ennemi le plus proche, et d'un coup habile du poignet, lui trancha la gorge. Il roula ensuite et sectionna les ligaments du genou d'un deuxième qui s'effondra à terre. Une flèche l'atteignit dans l'épaule, lui causant un cri. Il s'élança vers le troisième, mais un tourbillon doré lui barra le passage. Virevoltant avec aisance, le tourbillon tournoya un moment autour de l'ennemi puis s'en alla. Chaque lambeau de peau coupée glissa et tomba au sol. L'ennemi se décomposa devant ses yeux. La douleur sourde lui monta à la tête, l'aveuglant, mais Fergus resta debout, et se força à venir à bout des dernières engeances. Une fois le combat terminé, le tourbillon doré s'approcha de lui, rejetant sa capuche sombre. Il s'agissait de la jeune femme. Il leva son coutelas, menaçant. _Sorcière_. Agacée, elle poussa sa main et s'approcha de son épaule. Il remarqua alors un détail curieux. Ses oreilles étaient pointues, ses traits étaient fins, ses yeux brillants. Elle n'était pas humaine. C'était une elfe.

**« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu d'elfe ?** lui demanda la jeune femme en le fixant avec intensité, visiblement irritée.

**- Non, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à en voir une parmi les humains.**

**- Venez. Il faut soigner cela**, dit-elle à Fergus, tentant de cacher son sourire.

**- Je vais très bien, merci**, répondit Fergus du tac au tac.

**- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais toute blessure doit être soignée, sinon elle s'infectera. »**

Sans plus de sommations, elle l'attrapa et l'amena jusqu'à une petite maisonnette au toit de chaume. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un lit de paille, puis elle se détourna pour préparer les soins.

**« Vous avez souvent des attaques d'engeances ici ?** s'enquit Fergus

**- Oui. Mais ils sont désordonnés à cause de la mort de l'archidémon. Ils ne sont pas vraiment une menace.**

**- Ils ont quand même abattu plusieurs personnes, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai inoffensif. »**

Elle resta silencieuse, et Fergus regarda autour de lui. La lumière filtrait par quelques meurtrières fines sur le mur.

**« Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas d'aide ? Vous ne pouvez décidément pas repousser éternellement les engeances.**

**Nous avons demandé de l'aide, mais rien n'a été fait**, répondit-elle, arrivant près de lui et déposant un pot d'une pâte verdâtre. **Le précédent souverain est mort avant d'avoir pu agir, certains disent. Moi je pense qu'il s'en fichait simplement. »**

Fergus se sentit insulté et sali rien qu'à l'entendre parler de son père. Il gardait le silence néanmoins. Elle savait qui il était. Elle lui disait donc ce qu'elle voulait qu'il entende. La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés et elle enleva son pourpoint, puis déchira la chemise blanche qui se trouvait en dessous. Elle examina la plaie, et Fergus l'observa.

**« Les choses ont été compliquées vous savez, avec l'Enclin, l'archidémon. Beaucoup d'innocents sont morts, et a n'est pas une excuse, simplement un état de faits**, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

**- Votre sœur peut utiliser cette excuse. Vous non. Vous avez hérité du fief de votre père, c'était votre responsabilité. »**

Elle retira brusquement la flèche d'une main vive, et Fergus retint un gémissement.

**« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Qui êtes-vous ?** lui demanda le jeune Cousland, curieux.

**- Je m'appelle Elissa. J'étais la gouvernante de Lady Ysolde. »**

_Et Lady Ysolde est morte cette nuit-là, comme mon père, ma mère._ Maintenant Fergus se souvenait. La jeune femme appliqua la pâte sur son épaule, recouvrit de quelques feuilles et d'un bandage. Elle allait parler, mais Fergus la devança en attrapant son bras.

**« Vous aidez ces gens maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne vous connaissent pas, mais ils vous doivent tout.**  
**  
- Je fais votre travail, oui, dit-elle en se détachant brusquement. Voilà votre babiole. Prenez la et partez, si cla vous fait plaisir. »**

Fergus prit le bijou dans ses mains. Loué soit le Créateur, il était intact. Le rubis rougeoyait au centre du collier, la pierre taillée en triangle absorbait chaque rayon de lumière qui lui était possible de trouver. Ce bijou aurait du arpenter le cou de sa sœur Leandra. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais voulu Fergus pensait qu'elle s'en voulait toujours d'avoir du abandonner Père et Mère à leur sort, cette nuit-là, où tout avait commencé. Alors le médaillon lui était revenu, pour aller à l'épouse qu'il choisirait. Il se leva, puis enfila sa chemise et son pourpoint, et il s'entendit dire :

**« Gardez-le. »**

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux clairs témoignant de son incrédulité. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Fergus lui avait replacé le collier dans sa main, puis l'avait fermée de ses doigts.

**« Je vais arranger les choses, vous avez ma parole. »**

* * *

Et voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre. Tout va se lier, ne vous en faites pas xD J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	3. Leliana

**Note de l'auteur: Et me revoilà dans les temps commep révu avec le troisième chapitre. très centré sur Leliana qui est un personnage que j'adore, il livre un peu son état d'esprit après l'Enclin. Il est nettement plus court que les précédents, mais tout ce qu'il y avait à dire est dit. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à suivre, vos premiers retours ont été enrichissants! **

* * *

**LELIANA**

L'agitation à Orlais était palpable. La nouvelle du couronnement du roi Alistair et de sa reine Leandra en Ferelden était arrivée plus vite que n'importe qui n'aurait pu le deviner, en même temps que la nouvelle de la fin du nouvel Enclin. Leliana y avait participé, mais elle n'avait pas souhaité l'ébruiter plus que ça, préférant davantage une victoire silencieuse à une acclamation lourde. Elle n'avait pas cherché à devenir célèbre. Simplement à aider le Garde des Ombres à mettre en défaite les engeances, à cause de la vision du Créateur qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait trouvé bien plus, elle avait trouvé une amie, une confidente, quelqu'un digne de confiance, mais d'un caractère inégalable. On dit souvent que personne ne peut rien refuser au roi, mais pour le coup, à la reine non plus. Elle était d'un acier bien trempé, Leliana avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte avec leur aventure commune. Leandra l'avait aidée à retrouver les traces de son mentor Marjolaine, en la laissant partir à la fin néanmoins. Leliana ne lui en voulait pas, sur le moment, elle n'avait pas voulu sa mort, malgré les mensonges, malgré la trahison. Leandra avait toujours eu du respect pour ses croyances, et cela en faisait une personne complète et unique. La jeune barde avait d'ailleurs été témoin à son mariage. Elle s'en souvenait très bien. Elle était la partie religion de leur mariage, en plus d'une amie proche. Elle s'était tenue aux côtés de Wynne, qu'elle appréciait énormément aussi. La vieille mage était sage et calme, elle regorgeait toujours de conseils lorsque Leliana en avait besoin. Mais cette fois-ci, l'inverse s'était produit, et Leliana avait réconforté la mage.

**« Vous savez, je cherche dans les livres une solution pour Leandra et Alistair d'avoir un héritier… Mais pareille chose est inédite, et je n'en ai jusqu'alors trouvé aucune. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.**  
******-** Ils trouveront un moyen. L'amour trouve toujours un moyen n'est-ce pas ? lui avait dit Leliana en jetant un coup d'œil aux mariés qui s'embrassaient.  
**- Mon enfant, j'espère que vous avez raison. Sinon, ce n'est pas seulement leur couple qui est danger, mais bel et bien tout Ferelden. Et le royaume n'a pas besoin de ça. »**

Ces paroles, Leliana s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle s'était jurée de trouver une solution pour son amie et reine, cherchant parmi les remèdes les plus obscurs d'Orlais. Mais les seules solutions allaient souvent de pair avec la magie-sang, et personne ne voulait cette option. Leliana n'en était pas si offusquée, à Orlais, c'était chose plus courante. Mais elle savait le mal que cela pouvait causer, et comprenait les réticences. Après être restée quelques jours à Denerim pour le mariage royal, elle avait rejoint sa contrée natale d'Orlais. Tout lui avait alors semblé bien étrange. Le monde avait continué de vivre en son absence, peu concerné par les engeances, par le mal. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles à présent Leliana se sentait fereldenne et pas orlésienne. Le peuple des Marches Libres semblait trop inconscient des menaces qui planaient, chose que sa mère, une fereldenne, n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter. Orlais n'avait envoyé personne pour défaire les engeances à Denerim, lors du combat final. Ferelden avait du se débrouiller seule.

Seule, Leliana l'était. Elle se rendait compte que l'Enclin avait changé sa vision des choses. Elle ne trouvait plus le même réconforte qu'auparavant lorsqu'elle marchait dans les rues fleuries. Elle ne se sentait pas mieux lorsqu'elle observait avec une envie moindre une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Elle n'avait plus les mêmes occupations, les mêmes distractions, les mêmes… désirs. La face du monde de Ferelden avait changée, du tout au tout. Et pendant ce temps, le peuple d'Orlais vivait, tranquillement. C'était ahurissant de voir à quel point rien de tout cela ne l'avait touché. Tout était exactement comme avant. Effrayant aussi. Trop comme avant. Leliana s'attendait presque à voir débarquer des engeances d'un moment à l'autre. Parfois, elle regrettait presque d'avoir quitté les côtés de ses compagnons.

Sa recherche dans les annales de la bibliothèque d'Orlais ne l'avait conduite à rien qu'elle ne savait déjà. Qu'une fois teintés, les Gardes des Ombres étaient destinés à mourir. Ils n'étaient dès lors plus vraiment humains, pas morts. Ils étaient entre deux, ce qui leur conférait le pouvoir d'entendre les engeances et leurs alphas. Dès lors, il était impossible de savoir si une union pouvait apporter un enfant, c'était inconcevable. Au plus profond d'elle, Leliana le sentait, comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Mais alors pourquoi le Créateur avait-il uni deux êtres pareils si ce n'était que pour leur apporter misère et malheur ? Non, le Créateur avait eu une raison. Tout avait une raison. Quelque chose lui manquait pour résoudre l'équation, c'était sûr.

Leliana referma le tome dix-huit de « Vie et mort des Gardes des Ombres », le plus ancien et complet qu'elle ait pu trouver. Elle soupira, reposant son menton sur le cuir poussiéreux du livre, fermant les yeux un instant. La douce tiédeur de la pièce crée par la bougie l'enveloppa, la faisant petit à petit sombrer dans le sommeil. Et ce fut un sommeil agité. Des ombres l'encerclaient, impures, fluides, rouge sang ou bordeaux métallique, peu lui importait. Elle marchait, un pas après l'autre, vers une porte étroite, d'un vert pétant, bancale. Le tout, le plus perturbant était ceci, se faisait sans un seul bruit. L'air l'oppressait, l'empêchant de respirer, se faisait lourd et sourd, pesant sur ses épaules. Chaque souffle l'éreintait de plus en plus, déclenchant un souffle de douleur brûlant le long de sa gorge. Si elle s'arrêtait pour se demander comment elle trouvait encore la force d'avancer, les ombres la rattrapaient, et puis soudain, ce n'étaient plus des ondes, mais des personnifications. Il y avait d'abord Leandra, qui détournait le regard d'un air désappointé, puis Alistair qui lui criait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et enfin, le rêve se finissait toujours de cette façon, elle trébuchait, et là, Marjolaine, son mentor, son amie, son tout, la rattrapait, et le long poignard qu'elle lui glissait entre les côtes avait un délicieux goût de libération.

Leliana sursauta, faisant tomber la bougie sur le sol, reprenant conscience qu'elle était à Orlais, et non pas dans cet affreux rêve. Elle frotta ses mains contre ses bras pour s'empêcher de trembler, puis se levant pour souffler sur la flamme déjà vacillante de la bougie, quitta la pièce. Elle remit le livre au libraire, puis sortit. Rien de tout ce qu'elle ne trouvait ne pouvait l'aider. La nuit enveloppait la cité, et Leliana progressait avec facilité. Des troubadours étaient de sortie sur la place du village, dansant et chantant devant le long morceau de viande qui dorait tranquillement sur le feu. L'odeur du grillé rappela à Leliana sa propre aventure, avec ses compagnons. Elle chassa ses souvenirs en se focalisant sur autre chose. Que signifiait son rêve ? Pourquoi se répétait-il ? Il y avait une signification, peut-être même aussi importante que la vision envoyée par le Créateur avant l'Enclin, la poussant à se joindre aux compagnons d'infortune. Soudain, deux grands gaillards lui barrèrent la route. Elle leva les yeux vers eux suffisamment vite pour réussir à esquiver un coup destiné à l'assommer. Le deuxième gus en revanche, fut plus prompt qu'elle à déceler sa parade, et il l'attrapa par le bras, lui retournant dans le dos. Leliana retint un gémissement.

**« Marjolaine veut te parler. Parait qu'vous avez des histoires incomplètes, elle et toi.  
- Il parait,** lui répondit Leliana, tentant de se dégager. **Mais j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir.** »

L'homme se mit à rire grassement au creux de son oreille, et soudain, elle eut l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce rire. Dans son rêve.

**« T'façon t'as pas à discuter. On t'y amènes et puis Marjolaine décidera. »**

Sans ménagements, ils firent parcourir à Leliana des dizaines de ruelles si toutes semblables que la jeune femme se demande s'ils ne tournaient pas en rond. Bientôt ils poussèrent une porte grinçante et la jetèrent à l'intérieur, la refermant sur elle. Le noir fit place et ramena à la mémoire de Leliana des souvenirs de son temps en temps que barde. Un chemin duquel elle s'était éloignée. Mais jamais on ne pouvait le quitter. C'était une règle d'or. Elle le savait. Et Marjolaine le savait. Des bruits de talons frappèrent le sol, et soudain apparut Marjolaine à la lumière de la lune.

**« Leliana… Cela fait si longtemps. Je crois que les félicitations pour ta quête sont en vigueur.**  
**- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, et viens en au fait**, répondit Leliana sèchement.  
**- Eh bien, la patience n'est toujours pas ton point fort apparemment. ****»**

Elle sourit, puis s'assit sur une chaise, levant ses jambes pour les poser sur la table devant. Elle planta son couteau dans le bois, et commença à le trifouiller l'air distrait.

**« Je sais ce qui te tracasse. »**

Leliana se mit à rire à son tour. _Bien sûr, et je suis la reine de Ferelden._

**« J'ai mûri, je ne trempe plus dans tes histoires, Marjolaine. Arrête de me mentir.  
- Tu ne trouveras rien à Orlais, ma belle. La solution ne se trouve pas là.**  
**- Tu ne sais pas ce que je cherche.**  
**- Tu veux une solution pour tes amis royaux pour finir avec un rejeton. Je suis au courant. Comme la moitié de la population d'Orlais. »**

Leliana se sentit pâlir. Comment était-ce possible ? Le poignard virevolta sur la table et sa lueur attira son regard. Le poignard, celui de son rêve. Leliana perdit son souffle pendant un moment, un moment suffisant pour Marjolaine pour prendre l'avantage.

**« Je te propose un marché. Je te donne la solution à ton problème, à ton… dilemme. Tu pourras ainsi retourner en Ferelden avec la solution, et contenter le roi et la reine, bien que tu devrais te contenter de plaire à notre roi, ici à Orlais, mais bon, ceci est une histoire pour un autre temps.**  
******-** Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange, hein ? Tu ne me rends pas service par pure bonté. **»**

Quoique tout à fait sérieuse, la remarque fit rire Marjolaine. Elle se leva, prenant le temps de dégourdir ses jambes avant de lancer, une vibrante intonation glaciale dans la voix.

******«** Reviens travailler pour moi. »

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du troisième chapitre! Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus! Le prochain chapitre sera publié incessamment sous peu (je suis en vacances =D) et il concernera sans doute un personnage assez particulier, que je suis sûre vous aimez tous un peu au fond de vous... A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :)**


	4. Morrigan

**Note de l'auteur**: bonsoir! je reviens vers vous avec ce nouveau chapitre qui concerne Morrigan. Dans notre histoire, elle s'est échappée avec l'enfant conçu avec Alistair la nuit précédant l'anéantissement des forces des engeances. Voilà son parcours. Votre dévouée serviteur, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

L'enfant grandissait vite. Si Morrigan n'était qu'une jeune femme ordinaire, elle s'en inquiéterait sans doute. Seulement, elle n'était pas une femme ordinaire, loin de là. Et cet enfant non plus. Pénétrant dans la tente de fortune qu'elle avait érigée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Flemeth l'avait prévenue. 'C'est une vie de recluse qui t'attend, ma fille…' Une vie solitaire, ça l'était pour sûr. Une vie difficile aussi. En tant que Sorcière de la Forêt, Flemeth avait appris à Morrigan quelques coups utiles pour survivre en conditions très précaires, et aussi pour passer inaperçue. Installée au Nord de Ferelden, dans les hautes montagnes neigeuses, le froid n'était pas le seul problème de la sorcière. Les animaux, qui de mémoire d'homme ont toujours existé, étaient avides, curieux, et agressifs. Une combinaison assez virulente, surtout lorsque l'on se ballade avec un nouveau-né. C'était une étape essentielle lui avait assuré Flemeth. Jamais Morrigan n'avait laissé le doute l'assaillir, pas une seule fois. Elle valait mieux que ça. Elle savait dompter et tromper les signes naturels. Elle pouvait se changer en animaux, pour gagner leur confiance, et ensuite attendre le bon moment. Il lui suffisait ensuite de leur jouer un mauvais tour pour réussir à les tuer et avoir un repas pour le soir. C'était tellement facile que c'en devenait risible. Mais c'était aussi extrêmement épuisant.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle s'allonge sur sa couche en milieu de journée, à écouter l'enfant piailler pendant plusieurs minutes. Les cris d'un être innocent ne la fascinaient pas, loin de là. Mais elle trouvait en eux une sorte de réconfort, quelque chose qui faisait écho à sa propre enfance et qui la replongeait dans des souvenirs mélancoliques. Elle-même n'avait pas été choyée par Flemeth. Elle avait appris la réalité rude de la vie par ses propres moyens, et cela n'avait cessé de la rendre plus forte au cours des années. Elle savait tenir ses positions, tenir ses croyances. Il n'était pas question que quelqu'un la prive de sa vengeance. Flemeth le lui en avait longuement parlé. Il était certain que l'étendue de ses pouvoirs dépassait tout entendement, même Morrigan ne pouvait être certaine de ce dont elle était capable. C'était à la fois intriguant, et à la fois délicieusement pervers. Maintenant, Flemeth avait quitté ce monde, avec ce qu'elle avait de sottise et de pouvoir en elle. Et elle l'avait laissée avec une mission, une mission que Morrigan comptait honorer.

Son temps avec Leandra, Alistair et la compagnie n'avait été qu'un préquelle. Elle l'avait toujours su d'une certaine façon. Ce qu'elle avait appris pendant ce voyage valait bien plus que tout, et elle savait qu'elle s'en servirait un jour. Il était écrit qu'elle ne resterait pas à leurs côtés. Il était écrit que les sentiments réciproques des deux Gardes des Ombres finiraient par avoir raison de leur devoir. Il était écrit qu'elle en serait réduite à porter cet enfant, pour sauver le Garde des Ombres, et qu'elle l'élèverait. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. La gloire des sorciers sera restaurée à nouveau. Ils cesseront d'être traqués, d'être pourchassés. Cet enfant avait un rôle clef à jouer. Il portait le sang d'un Garde des Ombres, le sang des engeances. Il était à moitié sorcier aussi, ce qui en faisait sans doute l'être le plus singulier vivant actuellement sur Ferelden. Un mince sourire vint amuser les lèvres de la sorcière de la Forêt, digne héritière de sa mère. Le temps des mages apostats était terminé. Il était grand temps que quelqu'un montre à ces incapables d'humains ce que valaient réellement les mages.

**« Là, Ezechiel, tout va bien… »** fit-elle en s'approchant de l'enfant. Le feu de camp faisait ressortir ses yeux sombres et pétillants, marquant d'un trait net la profondeur de son regard. Morrigan pouvait sentir que quelque chose de très puissant émanait de lui, mais elle ignorait quoi exactement. Il gazouilla un moment, levant ses bras pour rechercher un contact, contact que Morrigan ne lui donna pas. Elle se redressa lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était rassuré, puis elle sortit de la tente. La laissant invisible aux regards indécents par un sortilège, elle finit par s'aventurer dans la forêt noire, en quête d'un compagnon de toujours. La lumière pâle de la lune était filtrée en passant entre les branches d'arbres. Morrigan s'arrêta de marcher, à l'écoute de l'ambiance étonnement calme de la forêt lunaire. Un bruit attira son attention, léger, mais perceptible. Il se suivit d'une odeur, odeur que ses instincts de métamorphe seuls pouvaient récupérer. Elle suivit cette senteur, espérant trouver ce qu'elle y recherchait. A l'ombre d'une clairière d'épaisses feuilles d'arbre se trouvait Weylon. A nouveau, un sourire se profila sur son visage, qu'elle masqua lorsqu'elle vit que ledit Weylon s'était aperçu de sa présence. D'un pas inquiétant, il s'avança vers elle. Il fut stoppé par une force étrange et il poussa un cri strident avant de se précipiter dans le creux du tronc d'arbre le plus proche. Morrigan raffermit sa prise sur son bâton de sorcier. Apparut devant ses yeux quelqu'un qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir.

**« Comment… »** souffla-t-elle d'un coup. Elle n'en revenait pas. Sa vie de fille de Flemeth avait beau avoir été solitaire, il avait été là depuis le début. Il avait failli être une victime du désir de jeunes âmes de Flemeth, mais pour une raison inconnue, cette dernière n'en avait pas fait son repas. Sans doute pensait-elle qu'il finirait par servir à une quelconque utilité. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Son odeur vint chatouiller ses narines, et elle se rendit compte que c'était sa trace qu'elle suivait depuis le début. **« Que fais-tu ici ? »** lui lança-t-elle sur un ton aussi méfiant que distant.

Il se mit à rire, puis lui répondit, rangeant son bâton de sorcier et s'époussetant.

**« J'ai entendu dire que les engeances avaient été vaincues. Et je ne m'étais visiblement pas trompé.**  
**- Et dis-moi alors, ce que cela peut bien te faire ? Tu as décidé que te terrer sous terre en attendant que le mal cesse n'était pas une solution ? Bravo, mais permets moi de te féliciter un autre jour, j'ai à faire. »**

Elle le poussa sur le côté, mais il s'était déjà remis devant elle. Elle leva son bâton de mage.

**« Et j'ai ensuite appris que tu n'étais pas seule à avoir survécu. Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas revenue intacte de ce petit voyage. Dis-moi, lequel était-ce, hum ? J'imagine que tu ne te serais pas abaissée au nain, non, ce doit être plus proche, plus… personnel. Quelqu'un de mon gabarit ? A moins que cela ne soit ce prince déchu qui nous sert de roi. »**

Sa dernière phrase stoppa Morrigan.

**« Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, pas plus qu'elles ne l'étaient il y a cinq ans. Maintenant, hors de mon chemin, apostat. »**

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire entraînant, lui rappelant ce petit faible qu'elle avait un jour eu pour lui.

**« Toujours cette flamme, Morrigan, je t'admire. Vraiment.**  
**- Tu n'y connais rien, alors fous-moi la paix,** répondit-elle sèchement, cherchant des yeux l'hermite recroquevillé dans son trou d'arbre.  
**- Que lui veux-tu ? Tu vois bien que dans cet état, il n'aidera personne. »**

Morrigan le poussa violemment cette fois, et s'approcha à pas précipités de l'hermite. Il tremblait, marmonnant des choses dans un langage qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle tendit une main vers lui, mais se retint. Après s'être accroupie, elle se redressa, poussant un profond soupir.

**« Par le Créateur, que lui est-il arrivé ?**  
**- Il est la réalisation de Flemeth. Tu te souviens pourquoi l'on dit que Flemeth n'a eu que des filles ? Et qu'elles étaient réputées violentes, défigurées et puissantes ? Parce qu'elles le sont. Mais sais-tu pourquoi il n'est jamais fait mention d'aucun individu mâle ? Parce que la seule fois où Flemeth a eu un garçon mâle, il s'est trouvé si dérouté par le pouvoir qui sommeillait en lui qu'il s'est forcé à se créer des barrières mentales pour s'en protéger. Et voilà le résultat. »**

Il était en quelque sorte son demi-frère. Mais la magie l'avait détruit, incapable de pouvoir la contenir et exercer le bien avec. Ses barrières avaient résisté certes, mais elles avaient avalé tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Vide et tremblante.

**« Es-tu sûre que faire appel à lui est vraiment ce que tu veux, Morrigan ? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir toute sa tête. »**

Morrigan avait eu ses doutes aussi. Mais Flemeth l'avait laissé en vie pour une raison, alors qu'elle aurait pu le tuer à la naissance. Il avait de grands pouvoirs, même si le comprendre relevait du miracle. Morrigan s'accroupit à nouveau près de lui, posant son bâton au sol. Elle ne trouva pas de façon agréable et douce de lui parler, mais essaya de le brusquer le moins possible.

**« Fini de jouer. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici. ****_Par les grands maux, j'ai besoin de conseils._**** »**

La phrase sacramentelle sembla le calmer un instant. Il s'arrêta de trembler, puis il tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard la glaça jusqu'à la moelle, mais elle le soutint, se souvenant des paroles de Flemeth. C'était l'épreuve de sa vie, il n'y avait pas de place pour la faiblesse. Lentement, l'hermite leva le doigt et Morrigan suivit ce qu'il pointait.

**« Eloigne-toi, tu le perturbes. »**

Sa voix ne laissant place à aucune forme de contestation futile, il obéit. Morrigan reporta son attention sur l'hermite. Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge, et au bout d'un moment, il arriva à mettre des mots les uns à la suite des autres.

**« Un nouvel espoir pour toi, fille de la forêt… Tu dois faire confiance… Avoir confiance en eux qui sont près de toi… Mais attention, la route est pénible, oui, très pénible. Hum… L'enfant ne doit pas rester seul. Il doit être guidé… Sinon ton plan faillira. Tu dois lui apprendre… Et le jour viendra. »**

Morrigan sentit la colère monter en elle.

**« Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, hermite ! J'étais au courant, tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau ! Je perds mon temps avec toi, déguerpis créature avant que je ne fasse ce que ma mère aurait dû faire des années auparavant ! »**

Elle était venue pour qu'il lui dise comment augmenter le pouvoir d'Ezechiel, comment le faire parvenir à maturité plus rapidement, et à la place, elle avait eu droit aux réminiscences d'une créature perfide. Le goût amer de la défaite teintait sa bouche, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle se redressa et après avoir ramassé son bâton, se précipita vers a sa tente, talonnée par son ami.

Il eut la bonne idée de rester silencieux le long du chemin. Et une fois arrivé à la tente, il n'eut pas besoin de son aide pour la trouver. Morrigan brisa le sortilège qui l'épuisa et entra. Elle s'allongea sur le sol. Il lui sembla qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, un sommeil agité par ses pensées, sa mission… Et puis, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, une force magique sembla faire son office autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que le feu de camp s'était rallumé. Elle se redressa sur les coudes, lançant à l'adresse de son compagnon, assis en tailleur à ses côtés.

**« Merci pour le feu. Au moins tu m'es utile à cela. »**

Il l'observa, arquant un sourcil.

**« De quel feu tu parles ? »**

Morrigan tourna la tête vers le feu de camp, dont les braises étaient mortes et noires. Parfaitement réveillée à présent, elle fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui lui jouait un tour ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer son esprit autour d'elle pour localiser le malfaisant, une voix s'insinua dans son esprit.

_Tout va bien, Mère._

Et puis elle sut. Elle sut de qui cette voix provenait. Elle croisa le regard parfaitement éveillé d'Ezechiel, qui bavait tranquillement sur ses doigts.

Elle sut.

Il était la clef de son succès, de sa mission, lui et aucun autre. Voilà pourquoi Flemeth l'avait laissé vivre. Ezechiel avait besoin d'une mère, et d'un père.

Anders était la clef.

* * *

**PS.** oui, Anders, vous avez bien lu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à poster des petites reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de lire vos petits commentaires et surtout, dites moi comment vous voyez la suite! Tous les commentaires du moment qu'ils sont argumentés, sont les bienvenus. Pour le prochain chapitre, je devrais pouvoir le poster d'ici deux semaines, mais pas sûr. Je vous tiens au courant bien sûr, comme toujours :) Que le Créateur soit avec vous!


End file.
